Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container used in daily life, particularly to a cheap container suitable for mass integrated production and a container from which contents in the container can be removed conveniently and rapidly.
Related Art
Nowadays, daily products of people are increasingly rich, for example, liquid and cream products such as hand sanitizer, laundry detergent, disinfectant, liquid shampoo, shower gel, toothpaste, soybean sauce, vinegar, cooking oil, liquid chemicals, cosmetics, and health care products. However, containers for containing the products, although having various shapes, have few novel structures, and have no important improvements for many years. People have taken many existing problems for granted.
For example, there is no container for implementing quantitative removal. When quantitative removal must be performed, a user always implements the quantitative removal by means of another container having scales, and sometimes uses a rough measurement method such as “2.5 bottle caps”. In this way, it is not only inconvenient in operation, but also imprecise in measurement, and it further easily causes pollution or waste of a product.
For example, when contents in the container are removed by pressurizing, pressure is exerted merely by squeezing the wall of the container, inflating the container main body, or the like. The pressurizing method has the following defects: first, a large amount of air is introduced, causing pollution to the product, and second, large pressure is required to pressurize the interior of the container main body.
For example, existing plastic containers are mostly disposable, and the containers become wastes after contents are used out. Even though the containers are recycled, they are recycled as materials, and are not used as containers any longer. This causes a large amount of environmental pollution and waste.
For example, for a container implementing removal by using a pressing component, a container main body and the pressing component are produced separately and are combined together for use. The pressing component has a complicated structure, and cannot be integrally produced with the container, so that production and assembling costs of the container are high. After completion of using the container, the pressing component and the container main body are both discarded as wastes. The pressing component is combined with the container by extending deep into the container, so that the pressing component is contaminated by the contents and is hard to be recycled.
The commonly seen problems are easily ignored, and long-term concerning and innovative measures should be taken for a novel removal method.